CON SOLO UNA PALABRA
by sak.l.shao
Summary: ellos eran la pareja perfecta, un dia el viajo y ella cambio
1. No te vallas

ellos eran la pareja perfecta... el se fue de viaje y ella cambio

CON SOLO UNA PALABRA

-Capitulo I-

-No te vallas-

-Tokio-

-Aeropuerto de tokio-

-lo siento mucho sabes que me gustaria quedarme pero no puedo-

-lo se y quisiera ir contigo pero me hes imposible-

-te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por demorarme lo menos posible-

-pero es una eternidad lo que te vas a ir, es un mes, que voy a hacer yo sin ti en un mes-

-esperame, solo esperame porque creeme que yo tampoco se que hacer sin ti en un mes-

-sabes que no es facil shaoran-

-lo se saku pero intentalo tu sabes que yo siempre volvere por ti, no importa donde me encuentre-

-lo intentare te lo prometo-

-**pasajeros del vuelo n° 2574 rumbo a italia hacer el favor de abordar el avion por favor-**

-bueno entonces nos vemos despues te juro que te llamare todas las noches sin falta-

-yo te juro que te estare esperando con muchas ansias tu llamada-

-eso ya lo se-

-si pero no sabes cual es el regalito que te tengo-

-regalito?-

-si este-dijo mientras agarraba a su pareja de la camisa y lo acercaba para darle un beso fogozo-

-wou de verdad voy a extrañar tus regalitos-decia el joven mientras intentaba recuperar el aire del tremendo beso que le habia robado su esposa-todos no solo este-

-lo se querido pero me temo que ya es hora de que abordes el avion-

*********suspiros********

-como quisiera no ir a esa conferencia-

-no te arrepientas y ahora ve que se va a ir el avion sin ti-

-quisiera que se valla para asi tener una excusa de mi inasistencia a esa reunion-decia el joven castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven-claro si es que no me delatas-

- jajajjaj ya deja de tentarme con tus locas ideas y vete-

-me botas***pucheros por parte del joven***bueno me voy me desprecian en este lugar-

-jajajja si como no ya ve-decia la joven castaña divertida de las expresiones de su pareja-

-bueno ya ya me voy pero dame un besito de despedida-

-y te vas- le decia la joven mientras alzaba una ceja de forma divertida y cruzaba los brazos-

-si pero apurate antes de que me arrepienta-

-ya-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba mas al joven castaño y solo rozo sus labios con los de su pareja y le dio media vuelta y lo empujo para que se retire porque a este paso ya la estaba tentando la idea de su esposo-pero eso no fue un beso, no fue nada-decia el castaño mientras era empujado y hacia berrinche como un niño chico-ya me voy que ya van a despegar pero acuerdate vas a extrañar mis besos-dijo caminando hacia la entrada del avion-

-si como tu digas ve-

-ni un adios*****suspiros exagerados*****no lo puedo creer debo de ser la peor pareja del mundo par ni si quiera recibir un adios-decia en tono dramatico mientras se alejaba-

-ya deja de quejarte bueno adios ahora si ve-declaraba la joven castaña mientras por dentro se moria de la risa-

-asi esta mejor chau-

****HASTA EL MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SE QUEDA AQUI***************

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE RESTAURACION, HACE MESES QUE NO SUBIA UNO POR LA PERIDA DE INSPIRACION Y POR QUE NO ME DEJABAN REVIEWS

PERO USTEDES DIRAN QUE TAL ME SALIO LA INTRO

SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES SAK.


	2. Una conferencia

con solo una palabra

-Capitulo II-

-Una conferencia-

-Tokio-

-Departamento de Li-Kinomoto-

-hay se me va hacer tarde debo darme prisa-decia la castaña corriendo por toda su casa buscando sus papeles-

ella era una compositora muy reconocida en tokio y por que no decirlo en japon

-aqui estan como no se me habia ocurrido buscar en mi cartera,es cierto es tarde-

sakura tomo sus laves y salio disparada hacia la calle, parecia que el tiempo y ella eran enemigas...segun ella pensaba...y todo se le habia complicado ya que su esposo se encontraba de viaje

-perdonenme por la tardanza por favor-

-no te hagas problema ya nos acostmbramos a tus tardanzas-decia hikari, amigo y socio de sakura-ademas que vamos a hacer sin ti-

-igual disculpenme mira-la joven saca de su bolso unos papeles muy doblados-aqui estan las nuevas letras-

-deberias tratarlos con mas cuidados eso vale un tesoro-decia el joven divertido

-lo tendre en cuenta-

-ah saku tenia algo importante que decirte nos vamos a ir de gira-

-es una gran noticia asi ya no me quedare sola en mi casa-decia la castaña contenta-cuanto tiempo va a durar-

-aproximadamente un mes creo-decia el joven pensativo-crees poder venir-

-claro mi esposo esta de viaje y yo estoy solita a demas son negocios no¡-

-estas segura-decia el joven desconfiado, el conocia al ambarino y reconocia que era muy celoso-no quiero que te metas en problemas despues-

-claro que si-

-entonces ven acompañame que tengo que darte el informe-decia hikari mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras-

sakura estaba distraida guardando las cosas que habia sacado para hallar los papeles que no se do cuenta cuando llego a la escalera y se fue haia a bajo

-sakura cuidado-hikari reacciono demasiado tarde porque sakura en medio de la caida ya se habia desmayado-

-llamen a una ambualncia-gritaba el jove-que nadie me oye dense prisa-

miyami interprete y amiga de sakura que estaba pasando por alli se alerto al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo junto a hikari toda desamgrando asi que se apresuro a llamar a una ambulancia

-Hospital de tokio-

-pocas horas despues-

la joven castaña despertaba con un dolor en la cabeza profundo, estaba segada por la intensa luz y se le hacia raro oler a alcohol asi que dedujo que estaria en un hospital

-sakura estas bien, te duele algo-

-me duele la cabeza pero estoy bien, que me paso miyami?-decia la castaña ya mas adactada a la luz-

-te caiste de las escaleras, gracias a dios que estas eran cortas por que osi no quien sabe que te puede haber sucedido-

-debo haber estado distraida como de costumbre-

-eso debe de ser mmmmmmmmmm ccreo que en tu estado no vas a poder ir a la gira, crees que tu esposo lo permitiria-

-yo no tengo esposo ademas solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabezalos accidentes ocrren sobre todo a mi con lo despistada que soy-

-si pero...espera dijiste que no tenias esposo y shaoran, no estabas casada con el?-

-yo no conozco a ningun hombre llamado shaoran y ademas yo soy la que toma la decision no-

-bueno si pero-

-no se diga mas cuando salga de este lugar nos vamos de gira y tambien por lo que oi va a ver una conferencia de apertura-decia la joven energicamente mostrando señales de recuperamiento-no me lo pienso perder-

-bueno esta bien voy a consultar al doctor sobre tu estadia en este lugar si- y de paso porque no recuerdas a tu esposo aumentaba mentalmente la joven-

*************HASTA EL MOMENTO LA HISTORIA SE QUEDA AQUI****************

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bueno a vista de que alguien aunque sea me ha dejado un reviews les dejo el segundo capi espero mas de uno para el siguiente

ADELANTITO EXTRA:

-QUE¡-la joven de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas no podia ver lo que le acreditaban sus ojos-sakurita viene a francia ay que emocion ya tendre a mi modelo estrella para el desfile de otoño-

-sakurita no sabia que cantaras tan bien-

-no es para tanto yuki una compositora debe tambien saber algo sobre cantar no-

-si pero tu cantas como los angeles-

bueno mi adelantito se queda aqui ya los veo despues

ATT sak.


	3. El viaje, amigas y ¿AMIGOS?

NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA

-DIALOGOS-

-_''PENSAMIENTOS''-_

ACLARACIONES O ACCIONES

***********INTERCAMBIO DE ESCENA***********

DESDE AQUI VOY A EMPEZAR A UTILIZAR LOS PATRONES YA NOMBRADOS PARA UN ORDEN MEJOR

-Capitulo III-

-el viaje, amigas y ¿AMIGOS?-

-Aeropuerto internacional de tokio-

-que bueno que te recuperaste a tiempo-

-si fue una gran suerte, podre por fin enseñarles de que tambien se cantar en la apertura de la gira, hasta ahora no lo he hecho y lo malo es qu e no porque pero esta vez si lo voy a hacer, quieres oirme?-

-no, saku por favor tu voz va a romper los vidrios, no rompas los espejos, acaso quieres que nos voten-decia con dramatismo hikari-

-OYE yo si se cantar-decia con todo reproche la joven-

-quieres que te lo pida de rodillas si quieres lo hago pero no cantes por todos los dioses-decia el joven molestando a sakura, a nadie le era indiferente que a el le encataba molestarla porque segun el decia que cuando ella se molestaba o entriztecia empezaba a escribir varias canciones para desahogarse-te lo suplico mira que ya estoy postrado ante ti-

-ya quieres pararle*******decia entre dientes*********cambiaras de idea cuando me veas delante de todos-

-OH NO van a romper contratos con nosotros-

-UUUUUUY¡ NO TE AGUANTO- a la joven ya se le habian subido las iras y necesitaba algo para desahogarse porque de tanto enojo ya estaba empezando a ver a su amigo como un saco para extrangular-

-hey chicos dentro de 20 minutos abordaremos el avion que dicen si damos una mirada al lugar-

-si gracias lo necesito bastante-

-entonces comencemos por la cafeteria que hay en la recepcion de pasajeros-

-esta bien vayamos rapido antes de que explote o mejor dicho explote a alguien-decia lanzando una fulminante mirada a su compañero-

-si yo les guio-

-_''ojala que este viaje lo solucione todo''-_

*********DIAS ANTES EN EL HOSPITAL*********

-bueno si pero-

-no se diga mas cuando salga de este lugar nos vamos de gira y tambien por lo que oi va a ver una conferencia de apertura-decia la joven energicamente mostrando señales de recuperamiento-no me lo pienso perder-

-bueno esta bien voy a consultar al doctor sobre tu estadia en este lugar si- ''_y de paso porque no recuerdas a tu esposo aumentaba mentalmente la joven''_

Miyami salio de la habitacion de la castaña y fue en busca del doctor cuando lo encontro le pregunto primero para asegurarse de que no era nada malo si habia ocurrido algun problema por el accidente pero este le respondio:

-señorita entiendo su preocupacion pero la señorita kinomoto no ha sufriso ninguna lesion de grado mayor-

-pero doctor y por que desangro-

-es porque es golpe le interrumpio la entrada de la sangre por el circuita que esta cerca a las fosas nasales ocasionado un desangro, a causa de esto como la interrupcion estubo durante unos minutos sin ser parada la sangre para tener mas espacio por donde salir empezo por la boca-

-eso lo explica pero tengo una duda-

-si digame-

-esto puede ocasionar perdida de memoria?-

-por que lo dice?-

-es que vengo de la habitacion de mi compañera y le he hablado de su esposo pero ella me dice que no tiene ninguno que no conoce a ningun hombre con el que se llama por su parte esposo-

-tendria que hacerle un chequeo pero creo saber la respuesta-

-si es que usted podria me lo explicaria por favor-

-claro, esto puede ser debido a que tuvo un golpe en un pequeño hueso en el comienzo de la columna llamado coccis, y este como es el que tambia controla por una parte las acciones del cerebro y como se encuentra cerca al encefalo, al tener un golpe sobre el ha ocasionado que halla una interrupcion de la conexion en la parte que corresponderia a sus recuerdos, pero por lo que usted me dice habran sido una que otro recuerdo dañado nada que el tiempo no pueda arreglar-

-que alivio*******suspiros profundos*******yo ya me temia que podia ser algo grave pero si ve a la persona que ha olvidado la podra recordar?-

-me parece que seria como una estimulacion para sus recuerdos pero hay muchas posibilidades de que si lo haga-

-uf gracias por la explicacion doctor, lamento haber sido una molestia-

-para nada no tiene nada de malo que una jovencita se preocupe por la salud de su amiga-

-de todos modos gracias-

***********DE VUELTA AL TIEMPO ACTUAL***************

-aqui esta, este es el cafe-

-se siento un ambiente muy agradable-

-me han dicho que los extranjeros que vienen a visitar el pais mayormente o turistas siempre se pasan por este sitio-

-deben hacer un cafe delicioso-decia hikari saboriando los labios con las ganes de probar un cafe ahumeante-

-no aunque no lo creas no es por eso-decia la joven con diversion-ellos vienen por lo que acompaña el cafe-

-acompaña el cafe?-decia la castaña que de hablar de cafes ya se le habian dispado las iras-

-si es que me han dicho que aparte de lo que venden en este sitio por la compra del especial 1 te llevas un postre de cortesia de la casa-

-y que tipo de postres son-

-bueno la casa da o si es postres dulces o mazamorras o pasteles-

-si vienen para eso ignorando el cafe debe de ser delicioso-decia hikari ya muerto de la hambre-

-no ignoran el cafe por que de si este lugar ya prepara cosas deliciosas-

-bueno pero le toman mas importancia-

-se podria decir que si-

-ay ya me estan abriendo el apetito, no me caeria mal un cafe capucchino con pastel de fresa y lo que la casa me ofrece-decia sakura imaginadose mentalmente la comida pero al darse cuenta del efecto que tenian las palabras en su amigo quiso cobrar venganza- aunque tambien estria bien un cafe recargadito bien ahumeante con una tarta de cerza y un browni con chocolate derretido y un sorbete de frutas-

-ay no aguanto mas ya ya entro-decia el joven con el apetito totalmente abierto ya a punto de ponerse en marcha para ingresar al lugar-

hikari ya estaba poniendose en marcha cuando vino uno de sus trabajadores a informarle que era hora de abordar

-señores ya es hora de abordar, hace un rato que han hecho el llamado-

-yo no me voy de aqui hasta comer algo-dijo el joven que abia sido parado por las jovenes-

-hikari aya comeras ahorita tenemos que abordaro sino nos quedaremos-

-miyami tiene razon mejor vamos ya-

despues de un largo viaje de japon a españa llegaron entre reprches y reclamos por parte del joven que no se olvidaba del delicioso banquete que hubiese comido si no hubiera venido pero en fin ellos llegaron y se alojaron en el hotel Lewnis Tows un hotel de 5 estrellas muy reconocido en el dia siguiente tuvieron que asistir a la cermonia de apertura que se iba a dar, se sabia que era una conferencia pero mas parecia ceremonia que eso.

-bueno asi es como dara torno nuestra gira-decia la castaña a toda la prensa presente-comenzaremos aqui en españa de ahi le seguira francia terminando con estados unidos-

-bueno aqui el señor hikari me acaba de informar que la señorita sakura va dar una demostracion de sus habilidades aritsticas por la apertura-

ante la declaracion sakura se puso fria, ella ya tenia pensado hacer su presentacion pero no en ese momento lo pensaba hacer cuando no hallan tantos reporteros presentes y sobre todo cierto joven que habia conocido tiempo antes de comenzar con la apertura

***********horas antes***********

-mira sakura ellos son algunos de los interpretes que van a cantar tus canciones ella es hanaki himara, la nombrada hizo una pequeña reverencia, era una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos pardo claros, y el es tsukishiro yukito el joven se inclino ante la joven le tomo su mano y se la beso provocando que a la castaña se le subieran los colres al rostro-

-mu mucho gusto en conocerlos-

-el gusto es de nosotros al poder interpretar tan bellas notas de una señorita tan linda como usted-

-ah**sakura ya no podia hablar del nerviosismo que estaba sufriendo**muchas gracias-

-sakura yo ya te dejo tengo que ver como van los preparativos-

-señorita miyami la puede acompañar necesito ir al salom principal-

-claro, nos vemos luego saku-

-hasta luego señorita y muchas gracias-

-ah espera miyami-la castaña al verse sola con el joven empezo a sudar pues el chico causaba un efecto sobre ella muy fuerte-

-señorita yo tambien me tengo qu retirar tengo que alistar unas cosas pendientes-

-claro-

-entonces nos vemos despues fue un gusto en conocerla-antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo el joven le robo un beso en la mejilla haciendo que pasara del carmin en el que estaba su rostro al rojo intenso-nos vemos despues-

-nos ve- vemos-decia la joven todavia un poco aturdida-

el joven tsukishiro se inclino haciendo una reverencia y se marcho dejando a sakura perdida en sus pensamientos

-_''el chico no esta mal tiene unos ojos azules hermosos y un cabello castaño con unosrebuelos chocolate mmmmm que estas pensando sakudeberias centrarte en el trabajo si en el trabajo pero esa mirada intensa ahh ya basta''-_

la joven por una extraña razon no se podia olvidar de aquel joven parecia que la hubiera hechizado con tan solo su hablar pero penso que por el momento lo mejor seria centrarse en el trabajo

*****de vuelta al tiempo actual******

ella sabia quien era el responsable no solo porque ya habia sido nonbrado sino por sus burlas silenciosas asi que o tubo mas remedio que presentar su acto

-bueno yo les voy a presentar una de mis canciones que espero que les guste-

**APLAUSOS GENERALES**

Lo que yo pienso te diré,

Algo en nosotros, no esta bien, por hoy,

El destino se cruzo,

Parece otra vez que nuestro plan de nuevo se cambio,

No es fácil decir, se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,

Vas a estar bien

Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser,

Mi sitio no es este, lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare, pero al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré.

No quiero todo olvidar

Pero fui a las nubes y volví a caer otra vez,

Otro color se hace gris,

Y es tan difícil ver que todo aquí, lento se esfumo,

De aquí ya me voy,

Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, vas a estar bien

Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser,

Mi sitio no es este, lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare, pero al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré.

-bueno este ha sido un pequeño frgmento de mi composicion espero que les halla gustado-

****FUERTES APLAUSOS*****

la gente aplaudia sin cesar todos estaba impresionados sakura no solo era una gran compositora sino tambien una gran cantante

Al terminar la conferencia tsukishiro se le acerco y le dijo

-kinomoto eres una exelente cantora-

-no es para tanto-

-si lo es tines una exelente voz-

-bueno muchas gracias, ahhhh si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre-

-en serio-

-si claro-

-muchas gracias es un honor para mi-decia alegre el joven-bueno a recomenzar

-m?

-sakurita no sabia que cantaras tan bien-

-no es para tanto yuki una compositora debe tambien saber algo sobre cantar no-

-si pero tu cantas como los angeles-

-ya no sigas-

-es la pura verdad-

EN EL MISMO TIEMPO

-FRANCIA-

-mansion daidoyi-

-QUE¡-la joven de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos amatistas no podia ver lo que le acreditaban sus ojos-sakurita viene a francia ay que emocion ya tendre a mi modelo estrella para el desfile de otoño-

La joven estba de por demas alegre no podia creer que su gran amiga, durante toda la primaria y su prima favorita ba a viajar a francia

-esta es mi oportunidad de que sakurita se pruebe mis trajes, debo tener todo listo, comprar tambien toda una cinta de grabaciones para no perder ni un momento a mi querida amiga-

NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA:

lo siento mucho yo tenia planeado subir un episodio por dia pero ahorita esto con trabajo extra asi que me demorare un poco pero a partir de la proxima semana los compensare.

ATT SAK.


	4. Te encontrare

NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA

-DIALOGOS-

-_''PENSAMIENTOS''-_

ACLARACIONES O ACCIONES

***********INTERCAMBIO DE ESCENA***********

-Capitulo IV-

-TE ENCONTRARE-

-ITALIA-

-HOTEL DI CAPRIO-

-sakura por que no me contestas-

TOC TOC

-adelante-

entra un joven de cabellos rojizos con un sobre entre las manos

-señor este es la informacion que han conseguido-decia el joven entregandole el sobre- espero que le sirva-

-si muchas gracias ya puede retirarse-

-gracias-dijo el joven para seguidamente salir de la habitacion-

-ojala que esto me ayude a encontrarte mi amor-dijo mientras abria el sobre en el que decia-

sakura kinomoto

compositora muy reconocida en tokio- japon casada con el empresario li shaoran, a inicios del mes sufrio un accidente en las instalaciones del edificio donde operaba afortunadamente no paso a mayores solo una ligera perdida de memoria de sucesos recientes. actualmente se encuentra de gira en españa donde sorprendio a todos mostrando que solo nos es una buena compositora si no tambien una exelente interprete, al terminar la semana se trasladara a francia donde comenzara a apoyar como interprete con tsukishiro yukito como pareja en las interpretaciones, reconocido interprete que acompañara a la castaña en la gira y que a entablado una amistad estrecha con kinomoto.

El castaño ni bien termino de leer se paro y se dirigio a su portatil muy exasperado a buscar informacion sobre la gira en la que se encontraba su mujer y para sorpresa suya encontro un video de una entrevista hecha a su esposa.

-Entrevista-

-señorita kinomoto nos puede hablar sobre su gira-

-bueno nuestra gira se centrara en los paises de españa, francia y EEUU en el respectivo orden nombrado-

-se ha dicho que usted va a apoyar como interprte tambien son verdaderas estas revelaciones?-

-si son verdaderas voy a apoyar como interprete durante la gira acompañada de tsukishiro yukito-decia la joven un tanto sonrojada-

-si no es confidencial cual es su relacion con tsukishiro?-

-MI RELACION¡-la joven se sobresalto con la pregunta pero se controlo- disculpe mi comportamiento mi relacion con yukito es simplemnte una amistad, somos muy buenos amigos aunque no nos conocemos de mucho y puede que con el pasar del tiempo nuestra amistad se profundize mas-

-esta hablando de antablar una relacion?-

-bueno, quizas, no se eso se dara con el tiempo-decia ya con los nervios de punta de hablar un tema asi -

-bueno muchas gracias por su valioso tiempo ofrecido espero volverla a ver-

-igualmente muchas gracias- dijo la castaña marchandose del lugar encontrandose unos metros despues a tsukishiro-

-como hemos visto esta a sido la declaracion de la señorita kinomoto y con respecto a su relacion con tsukishiro puede que se transforme en una verdaderamente formal aunque pueden haber unos pequeños conflictos con su anterior esposo li shaoran al cual kinomoto no recuerda por un accidente en las instalaciones en su trabajo y al cual la señorita en sus declaraciones ha dicho que dezconoce y espera que no se retome el tema, y hasta aqui se queda este reportaje hasta la proxima-

Decir que shaoran estaba molesto era poco porque

1. Su esposa lo habia olvidado por completo

2. Segun decian las declaraciones dadas por ella misma se podia rescatar que a ella le gustaba el tal tsukishiro porque ella no lo llamaria por su nombre si no fuera de su entera confianza

estaba de gira, cuando ella se habia ido de viaje sin informarle

habia tenido un accidente y no se le habia informado al respecto, como se les habia olvidado de informarle si el era su esposo

!AMIGOS¡ ni siquiera habian tenido el descaro de informarle nada a el

Ni bien termino de ver el video llamo al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo a españa, si es que estaba a tiempo y ella todavia no habia partido al siguiente pais en la lista de su gira todavia podria alcanzarla, segun decia el informe ella partiria el fin de semana y todavia estaban viernes, ella todavia seguiria a la agencia para avisar que se postergaba lo demas, el ya no se podia quedar a esperar mas tenia que salir rapido.

-ESPAÑA-

-Aeropuerto internacional de madrid-

-**suspiros** que bueno que todo salio bien-

-si pero no olvidez que todavia nos faltan dos paises y quien sabe al ver como cantas puede ser que nuestra estadia se prolongue mas-

-a mi me agradaria la idea, los platos probados aqui en madrid no han estado mal-

-hikari tu cuando vas a cambiar?**RISAS**no eras asi antes de la gira-

-oh sakurita yo cambie por ti, por hacer de cerdo con manzana en bandeja de plata-decia dramaticamente el joven tratando de molestarla-para asi poder estar dentro de ti y no salir jamas, para ser parte de ti para poder meterme dentro de ti y poder recuperar mi delicioso sufflet de moras dulces-

-yo ya te dije que no te lo devolvera-

-si pero puede que sakurita tenga compasion de mi y me retenga a transformareme en cerdo cocido y servido-

-no seria mala idea verte como cerdo, no estarias mal-

-si burlate no mas cambiaras de idea al verme en una bandeja-

-sabes hasta se me ocurrio una cancion-

-cantala saku vamos-decia miyami divertida-

-bueno mira es asi:

a un cerdito gloton

no le cabe el boton,

se pone abrincar

y se cae para tras,

en una olla con llamas

prendida por el gas

Cuando sakura termino de cantar las dos chicas se pusieron a reir mientras el joven se puso a pensar como se veria como cerdo y no le gusto para nada lo que vio por lo que se fue detras de sakura que comenzo a correr viendolo detras de ella a hikari

-Te arrastrare-decia el joven corriendo detras de sakura, la cancion le habia gustado lo admitia pero en las ultimas lineas se habia imaginado a el poniendose el pantalon y resbalandose para atras cayendose en una olla, no pudo evitar dejar su imaginacion a volar y todavia que para males tambien se habia visto a si mismo todo gordo y con un hocico de cerdo-no te escapes-

-jjajajaaj espe jajaj-sakura no podia parar de reir-jajajja ya no puedo jajajja-

-espera que te alcanze no mas-decia ahora gritando no prestando atencion a la gente que le estaba mirando como si fuera un demente-yo no soy ni un cerdo y si me cabe el pantalon-decia ya mas furioso recordando cuando en un cumpleaños anterior la castaña le habia regalado un terno y el pantalon no le cabia,se habia sentido gordo por primera vez en su vida-

Ahi si sakura no pudo mas y se paro y comenzo a emitir sonoras carcajadas, y no solo era ella la que se reia si no tambien miyami y toda la gente de alrededor que si le s habia hecho gracia lo dicho por el joven, algunos hasta sacaron su celular para grabar la escena.

NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA:

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA RETRASADA ACTUALIZACION, PERO YA SE TERMINAN MIS PRACTICAS EN ESTA SEMANA Y LOS RECOMPENSARE MUY BIEN

NO LES DEJO MINI-MEGA ADELANTO PORQUE EL CAPI SIGUIENTE LO SUBO MAS TARDE Y QUIERO CAMBIAR UNAS CUANTAS COSITAS

ATT SAK.


	5. Tu acosador

NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA

-DIALOGOS-

-_''PENSAMIENTOS''-_

ACLARACIONES O ACCIONES

***********INTERCAMBIO DE ESCENA***********

-Capitulo V-

-Tu acosador-

-FRANCIA-

Un joven se dirigia rumbo el departamento donde se hospedaban los integrantes de la gira de exposicion de las nuevas composiciones de una compositora muy conocida en tokio-japon y que como en algunos paises se le conocia como un seudonimo no se conocia su identidad.

TOC-TOC

-si que se le ofrece-respondia tsukishiro-

-perdoneme creo que me he equivocado, acaso este es el departamento de kinomoto sakura?-

-no no se ha equivocado en efecto este es su departamento, pero no se si quiera atender visitas en este momento-decia mirando hacia adentro cuando oye que la joven gritaba algo-

-yuki, ya es tu turno yo ya jugue mi partida, te toca tu castigo-

-espera saku creo que este no es el momento tienes visita-decia el joven un tanto nervioso de la forma tan liberal de la que hablaba de su supuesto juego-

-no yuki, no te vas a escapar de tu castigo, ya me hiciste hacer algo muy feo y ahora me toca a mi vengarme-decia sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

-ehh-el joven ya se habia puesto nervioso, el le habia dado un castigo muy por decir inadecuado y para su sorpresa la castaña lo hizo asi que era posible que ella le haga hacer algo peor como castigo-saku deja eso para despues tienes visitas-

-mm**suspiros**pero no te me vas a escapar eh-decia la joven mientras veia al joven maliciosamente haciendo que a yuki le corra todo un escalofrio por su espalda-a ver joven disculpeme a que se debe su visita-

-como puede ser que trates tan informalmente a alguien de esa manera cuando estas casada-

-ay ya cuantas veces mas voy a repetir que no estoy casada-

-y entonces quien soy yo ah acaso no me recuerdas sakura, soy yo tu esposo, SHAORAN!-

-disculpeme pero yo no estoy casada se lo repito por ultima vez, y usted no puede venir a mi departamento asi como asi y gritarme-

-no si puedo y tu no me vas a sacar de aqui hasta que recuerdes por lo menos quien soy-decia el castaña tomandola de los hombres y samaqueandola un poco-SAKURA TIENES QUE RECORDAR!-

-señor me lastima-decia la joven intentando quitarse del agarre del ambarino-yuki ayudame por favor-decia ya con los ojos llorosos-

-joven por favor haga el favor de retirarse la jovencita no lo puede atender, y porfavor le pido que no vuelva a caminar por estos alrededores-

-QUE? como te atreves a prohibirme ver a mi esposa, acaso no tienes conciencia, ademas como se puede meter asi no mas en el depatamento de una mujer-

-oigame usted bajeme la voz, ademas yo no tengo que darle expicaciones de nada, usted para mi es un desconocido-

-yo no soy un extraño soy su E-S-P-O-S-O -

-señor le suplico que se vaya por favor-decia la joven cogiendose del brazo de yuki-no nos haga tener que llamar a seguridad-

-sakura no te escaparas de mi tarde o temprano me recordaras-decia ya para ponerse en marcha-ah aproposito sakura no te olvidez de guardar los cubos de hielo de nuevo en la refri, se van a descongelar si no lo haces,como siempre-

-eh-la nombrada miro a yuki-voy a guardar los cubos en la refri-decia mientras se metia en la casa para hacer lo que el extraño le habia dicho-_como habra sabido que siempre me olvido de guardar los hielos que saco para despertarme en el momento en que me quedo dormida al escribir, sera que el es verdaderamente mi esposo?-_

_Shaoran se encontraba entrando en su departamento, que no era muy lejos por cierto, era en el mismo en el que se encontraban los integrantes de la gira, uno de los hoteles mas lujosos en francia._

***********DIAS ANTES**************

Ahi si sakura no pudo mas y se paro y comenzo a emitir sonoras carcajadas, y no solo era ella la que se reia si no tambien miyami y toda la gente de alrededor que si le s habia hecho gracia lo dicho por el joven, algunos hasta sacaron su celular para grabar la escena

-_**Pasajeros del vuelo 1089 rumbo a Paris-Francia haced el favor de abordar el avion por favor, ya estamos a punto de abordar-**_

-chicos abordemos ya-

-si vamos-

-apurense que hacen alli esperando-

el joven ni bien oyo el llamado volo hacia las escaleras que dirigian a la puerta para abordar, el ya no podria permanecer en ese lugar con la verguenza que paso.

-ya ya vamos-

-pero porque si aca pudo salir adelante como el protagonista de la cancion del cerdito-

-jajajja eso ya lo veremos despues vamos o perderemos el avion-

-esta bien***pucheros** solo lo hago por que tu lo pediste-

Ni bien salia el avion a francia el que venia de italia aterrizaba

-sakura ojala te encuentres aqui-

shaoran recogio su equipaje y ni se dio el lujo dde buscar un hotel el tenia pensado hospedarse en el mismo departamento que su esposa, no solo para estar cerca si no tambien para averiguar mas sobre si en verdad estaba comenzando una relacion con el tal para su sorpresa al llegar la recepcionista el informo que todo el grupo habia partido al aeropuerto y que posiblemente se encontraban rumbo a joven no lo penso dos veces y se regreso al aeropuerto.

-señor disculpe pero no hay vuelo disponible hasta mañana temprano-

-no hay nisiquiera en la clase turista-

-disculpeme pero no-

-***suspiros*** bueno entonces reserveme un vuelo para mañana-

-lo hare gracias por su disposicion-

-no muchas gracias usted-

****TIEMPO ACTUAL****

-no hay otro remedio mi princesa tendre que convertirme en tu acosador**RISAS***no pense nunca llegar a este punto pero todo sea por ti.

NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA:

LO SIENTO MUCHO PENSABA SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS AYER Y OTRO MAS EL DIA DE HOY PERO HUBO UN PROBLEMA CON MI LAPTOP Y SE BORRO TODO


	6. Hacerte recordar

NOTAS INICIALES DE AUTORA

-DIALOGOS-

-_''PENSAMIENTOS''-_

ACLARACIONES O ACCIONES

***********INTERCAMBIO DE ESCENA ***********

-Capitulo VI-

-Hacerte recordar-

-FRANCIA-

-PARIS

Sakura andava caminando por las calles de paris rumbo a la mansion daidoyi cuando se sintio atraida hacia un callejon oscuro, no pudo gritar puesto que le habian tapado la boca y ademas su ''secuestrador'' se tomo el lujo de vendarle los ojos, sakura lucho con todas sus fuerzas por librarze pero no pudo hacer nada, de repente se sintio empujada y cuando estaba esperando sentir el golpe de la caida se topo con algo suave, seguramente la habrian empujado a un colchon pero... ''no esto no me puede estar pasando a mi'' penso de inmediato pues al estar atada, con los ojos vendados y sobre un colchon suave solo la llevo a la conclucion de que iba a ser ultrajada, al darse cuenta de esto sakura no pudo mas que derrarmar lagrimas sintiendo como la tela con la que le estaban tapando los ojos se empezaba a mojar.

-ahora solo tranquilizate y disfruta saku-dijo la voz de un hombre, esta voz ella no la conocia era una voz grave pero dulce pero algo dentro de ella le decia que la conocia mejor que nadie, quien seria su supuesto ''secuestrador'' era alguien de sus conocidos ella lo sabia pues sabia su nombre pero este era de su confianza, que hombre de su confianza le llamaba saku, hikari? no el no podria ser el la llamaba laquiña o sakura pero mas lo segundo, quien mas era de su confianza solo quedaba...no..el no puede ser no podria ser yuki ahhhhhh-

-relajate no te voy a hacer daño si soy tu amigo-

-de de dejeme-como habia podido hablar, ah mientras buscaba mentalmente quien era su ''secuestrador'' el le habria quitado lo que la obstruia de hablar-

-disfruta saku, acaso no quieres divetirte-

-no no ahhhhhh-como habia podido, el muy miserable le habia tocado sus senos sin pudor alguno.

_''pervertido''_

_si era un pervertido total le habia tocado sus senos con todo el descaro posible haciendola gemir_

_''pero te gusto''_

_no claro que no!, su ''secuestrador'' no era el unico pervertido si no tambien su desquisiada mente._

-pero que...-

-shhhh no hables si no no vas a poder disfrutar como se debe-

-descara-no pudo continuar porque sintio una presion sobre sus labios, acaso la estaba besando, claro que la estaba besando si no que explicaria que estaria enciama suyo porque estaba encima suyo debido a que sentia el calor de su cuerpo-

_''exquisito cuerpo''_

_y deliciosos labios, pero que estaba haciendo no se suponia que deberia defenderse con las fuerzas que le quedaban? y ella no deberia haber dicho eso_

_''no claro te rindes a sus labios''_

_claro que no no lo hacia ella nunca haria algo asi ella no estaba ahi por voluntad propia la habian tomado a la fuerza_

_''pero si que le correspondes''_

_no lo hacia queria no hacerlo pero sus labios correspondian solos como si hubiesen extrañado ese contacto, por que se sentia asi?_

-sabia que te iba a gustar-

-cla claro que no yyo no haria algo asi-

-claro tu no lo harias pero tu cuerpo si, responde a mis contactos-

-co como te atreves-

-no? de verdad creeme mira te lo demostrare-

no dijo mas su ''secuestrador'' comenzo a subirle su vestido, porque justo hoy se habia puesto vestido, para despues empezar a masajear su abdomen haciendo que un escalofrio le recorriera pero no la incomodo eso se le hacia raro pareciera que su cuerpo conociera al otro

-ahora se viene lo mejor-

-tu tu me haces algo y y-y se vinieron abajo sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se rindio a las caricias propinadas por el extraño, el cual muy desvergonzadamente le habia quitado el sujetador para poder lamer sus senos con toda la descarez posible-ahhhhhhh ohh ahhhh-ella habia hecho eso? claro si su cuerpo se habia rendido al sujeto no debia impresionarle que tambien su voz se le rindiera, que? ahora solo falta que su dezquisiada mente se les una

_''acertaste amiga, a disfrutar ya lo oiste''_

_o no ahora todo su cuerpo se estaria postrando hacia el tenia que hacer algo empujarlo si eso haria si es que no estuviera sujetada por las muñecas y los pies, pero no se rendiria lo intentaria una ultima vez_

reuniendo todas sus fuerzas sakura empujo a su ''secuestrador'' y quedo posicionada sobre el

-**RISAS** ya sabia que tu mente te iba a traicionar-

-no digas idioteces-

-y entonces como es que estas sobre mi-enserio como ella se puso encima de el acaso no lo iba a empujar para que deje de tocarle, no claro le habian salido mal las cosas A SAKURA KINOMOTO TODO LE SALE MAL ahora ya comprendia mejor la frase de su amigo-

-bueno se ve que tu mente y tu cuerpo estan de mi parte pero tu conciencia no tendre que animarla a unirse a mi-

el sujeto reunio sus fuerzas y la volteo para posicionarse sobre ella ya no podria soportarlo mas necesitaba tenerla asi que en un movimiento rapido y un poco brusco le saco completamente el vestido dejandola solo en sus bragas,seguidamente comenzo a lamer su suave piel,esta estaba tal como la recordaba, mientras que con una mano le masajeaba su pecho derecho y con la otra le acariciaba encima de sus bragas

-de dejeme por ahhhhhh-

sus gemidos eran musica para sus oidos, eran el tercer mejor sonido que habia escuchado, que por que? porque el segundo era escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esos labios tan apetitosos que incitaban a besarlos y el primero era escuchar que pronunciaras por sus labios 2 palabras, 2 poesias, 2 maravillas, era oir la palabra TE AMO

****DIAS ANTES*****

-no hay otro remedio mi princesa tendre que convertirme en tu acosador**RISAS***no pense nunca llegar a este punto pero todo sea por ti.-

-que hare primero? tiene que ser algo que te recuerde que me perteneces y que todos los saben incluyendote a ti misma-el castaño se puso a pensar que haria mientras se tiraba en su colchon-

-que tal si hago que despierten tus sentidos, despues de todo tu cuerpo me conoce como yo al tuyo-

dicho esto empezo a idear un plan mental sobre lo que queria hacer, habia conseguido una habitacion en un hotel que se conectaba con una puerta a un callejon, no le saldria mal llevarla por esa puerta subir por las escaleras y tenerla en su habitacion, aunque primero tenia que comprar un mejor colchon, tendria que buscar el momento perfecto para que pase por esos alrededores pero como le haria...viendo el sitio a travez de su celular solo pudo reconocer un nombre que se le hizo familiar, la mansion daidoyi, ese nombre se le hacia conocido pero donde lo habia oido, asi fue la madrina de su boda como lo iba a olvidar, entonces lo unico que faltaba era esperar a que sakura marchara rumbo a la mansion daidoyi lo cual no iba a ser mucho tiempo sabiendo que su amiga ni bien se entere que estaba en el pais correria a verla. Ahora solo faltaba poner el plan en marcha.

NOTAS FINALES DE AUTORA

Si es que quieren ver la escena completa pidanlo, porque yo ya la tenia editada pero se me borro a si que lo rehaci y me salio unpoco fuerte, asi que si lo quieren pidanlo y si no sigo la historia cortanto el lemon, USTEDES DIRAN.

PUEDE SER QUE MAS TARDE SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ASI QUE DE USTEDES DEPENDE

ATT. sak...SHAO.


End file.
